


Hands-On Learning

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, heretical shit, i also play fast and loose with my own religion, i play fast and loose with how sermons work, public, sermon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Copia is giving sermon at mass. Papa the Third, who helped him write the sermon, decides to have a ball with it in the back of the room.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Kudos: 32





	Hands-On Learning

The chapel is radiant in its beauty, blackened candles burning at the ends of the pews as the main sconces are snuffed in preparation for mass. There’s a general din of Siblings chatting amongst themselves-- flirting, joking, or just having general conversation. Every so often, one can hear the crinkle of a snack pack from one of the Siblings, no doubt preparing to hide them from the watchful eyes of the Sister Imperator. At the front row of the chapel sits the stern line of Papa’s, faces done up in the papal paint and robes pressed neatly. Papa Nihil has already dozed off, his head tilted forward as he breathes deeply. Beside him his oldest son nudges his brother, pointing towards Nihil and laughing quietly. Missing this morning is the youngest Emeritus brother-- the Third. 

Instead of sitting with his family, he rests in a pew in the very back of the room. He’s made sure to let his father and the Sister Imperator know that he’s arrived, but explained that in lieu of a headache, he’ll be receiving mass in the back of the room. His mitre is placed neatly to his side; the rest of the pew is empty and he’s taken the chance to spread out a little. As the remaining torches in the chapel are extinguished, Papa takes the chance to shift a little in the pew, opening the front of his robes and crossing one leg over his knee. 

Finally, with just the faint candlelight along the sides of the pews to guide him, Cardinal Copia enters the chapel with a flurry of movement. The double doors are flung wide, quickly shut by his Ghouls, as he walks up the aisle with a smoking and swinging thurible. Papa nods as he notices that the man is using the proper technique, and the correct incense. 

The Cardinal climbs the steep steps to the pulpit after transferring the censor to a Ghoul to be safely extinguished. He holds his hands up to call order, and the noise in the chapel fades to silence as he waits. His hands fall slowly back to his sides, where he grips the pulpit tightly. As Copia starts giving the sermon, his eyes fall on the row of Papa’s in front of him-- his face falls imperceptibly when he doesn’t spot Terzo’s face among them. 

It’s only when Papa sticks a white gloved hand up and waves that Copia spots him in the crowd. Papa’s heart thumps in his chest when he hears the renewed vigor in Copia’s voice upon spotting him. The sermon for the day, written by Copia with the aid of Papa, is on the perceived Christian sin of self pleasure-- a subject both of them knew plenty about. 

“How can something that feels so...sinful, pardon the pun, be considered as against God’s wishes? In fact, how can something that honors the human body as ‘in his image’ be considered a reason for denial in Heaven? Siblings, I promise you that this is seen as acceptable by our Father. I urge you, take yourself in hand--”

As Copia continues with the sermon, Papa shifts his hips in the pew. Just as Papa had planned, the sermon is having a stirring affect in his pants. His cock is already plumped and hard he notes, as his hand caresses across himself through the zipper in his pants. He casts his eyes to the side surreptitiously and, noting that he was truly alone in the back row, unzips himself quietly, pulling his cock out. 

He listens to Copia speak about the benefits of self pleasure as his hand glides up and down his own shaft, teeth pulling at his bottom lip as he attempts to stifle any moans that may slip out. Papa brings his hand quickly to his mouth, biting and pulling his glove off before returning his hand to his cock. He jolts slightly in pleasure as he squeezes his aching cock, eyes returning to Copia as the sermon continues. 

“When everything in their rhetoric is telling you that the glide of your skin on your aching need is a bad thing, how can that be an acceptable choice? For us, my children, it must always be understood that human carnal touch is merely a call that we all have-- and sometimes it can be alleviated by a quick moment with yourself.” Copia locks eyes with Papa in the back row, tossing him a wink as he continues. “Surely however, pleasure with a partner can be equally enjoyable, making it important for us to retain these memories, wouldn’t you say?”

Unbidden, images of the previous night flash through Papa’s head and it becomes harder to stifle the sharp gasp falling from his lips. His grip on his cock tightens as he remembers how it felt to sink into the Cardinal’s waiting mouth, the swirling of his tongue and the lust in his eyes. Papa brings his free hand to his mouth, biting hard on the side of his fist as his cock kicks in his hand. 

“Oftentimes, I turn to memories such as those in moments of self pleasure.” A ripple goes through the gathered Siblings, some jeers and clapping ringing out. Copia’s face turns pink even as he laughs with the crowd, bringing his hands up to silence them again. “I do! I am not ashamed of this, you know why? Because when we take ourselves in hand, we are actively following our Father’s word. And turning to a memory such as that will make us not turn to someone who may not want it. Remember, my children, acting in a carnal way towards one who does not want it is not acceptable to Him.” 

Copia can’t help but feel a small bubble of pride in his chest when he sees the Papa’s in the front row nodding. That line was one of his write-in’s, as compared to Papa, and he was rather proud of it. His eyes flick to the back of the room as he continues the sermon, stumbling only slightly on his words as he does so. Papa has blatantly moved his robes open, allowing Copia a view of his pale and lithe chest heaving with his breaths. His arm is clearly moving as Copia watches, his hips shifting against the pulpit slowly. 

"Terz-- eh, terse words from God, eh? One would expect some leniency from someone that the majority of this world perceives as Father.” The Siblings in the audience giggle slightly as one of them shouts a “Hell yeah!”. Copia flushes again and stutters through the rest of the sermon.

Papa, for his part, has stopped paying attention to the words. The cadence of the Cardinal’s voice is more than enough for him as he grips his dick tightly, thumb rolling over the head. He gathers the pre-cum flowing from the tip of his cock, slicking himself with it as he glides over himself. It’s only a moment later that he finally cums, careful to aim for his bare chest. When he brings his eyes back to Copia, he grins. The Cardinal has taken off one of his gloves, wiping at his face-- which is suddenly a colour bright enough to match his cassock. 

“Eh, dismissed for the day, I think.” He flutters his hands in front of him in the direction of the pulpit. “That is what my papers say, at least. Go, be free.” He waves his hands towards the audience before turning to the Ghoulette at a piano beside him. She startles slightly, righting herself in her chair quickly and starting a hasty hymn as the Siblings take their cue to leave.

Papa uses the sound of the music to quickly rearrange his robes, covering himself with ease. The Siblings incline their heads towards him as they leave and he waves in response, jiggling the foot over his knee in anticipation. Finally, the Cardinal makes his way back down the aisle, his paper stuffed under his arm in a thin binder. Papa waves at him quickly, a shit-eating grin firmly in place on his face. As Copia passes him, he leans slightly and whispers,

“You forgot to put your glove back on.”


End file.
